fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Abandon Ship (Enter The Green Ranger)
Meanwhile back inside the Command Center Alpha then pushed a few buttons on the main console before turning towards us. "Coordinates are set. Are you ready to Morph to the city?" Alpha questioned We all nodded yes towards Alpha. "Ready, Alpha." Jason confirmed "Good luck and let the power protect you." Zordon told us "Alright, let's get moving Jason." I stated "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out "SARCOSUCHUS!" Justin yelled out "ANKYLO!" Adam yelled out "STEGOSAURUS!" Kat yelled out "SPINOSAURUS!" Angela yelled out "RAPTOR!" Aisha yelled out "BRACHIOSAURUS!" Rocky yelled out "DRAGONZORD!" I yelled out "MASTODON!" Zack yelled out "PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out "TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out "SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!" Trini yelled out "TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out Meanwhile back in Downtown Angel Grove Once Morphed, we teleported into our Zords and transported them into the city. Jason, Kimberly, Billy, Trini, and Zack forming the Megazord, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Kat, and Angela forming the Prehistoric Megazord, and Justin forming the Sarcosuchus Dino Zord Warrior Mode. We then have our Zords come face to face with Cyclopsis and Lokar. "All right, let's do it." We all called out Suddenly, I then see Rita appear on top of a building. "Guys, it's Rita. She just appeared on top of that tall building." I pointed out "What?" Everyone inquired "Back for more? Lokar will take care of you for good. Right, Lokar?" Rita inquired Rita then quickly disappeared as Lokar then blew towards our Zords sending them flying to the ground. Suddenly, Goldar shows up near us inside the reconstructed Cyclopsis and two blades pop out of its arms. "Whoa, that's a new trick." Justin stated Goldar then had Cyclopsis come over and motion it to slash down on our Zords. But we quickly turn our Zords around and fired our weapons at it causing Cyclopsis to stagger back a bit. We then get our Zords onto their feet. "You'll pay for that." Goldar stated Suddenly before they had time to react, Goldar sliced down on the Megazord's left arm completely detaching it for the Megazord. The Megazord then crashes into the ground. "Oh man, what power." I stated "Power grids down." Billy stated "Systems offline." Trini mentioned "Switch to emergency power." Jason instructed "We can't." Kimberly told him "Backups are down." Zack mentioned Cyclopsis then comes over and steps on the Megazord's chest. "Victory is mine." Goldar stated Goldar then prepares to strike on them. "Not so fast Goldar." I stated pushing a few buttons Suddenly, missiles popped out of the Dragon Zord's fingertips. "Missiles fire." I commanded Suddenly, missiles fired out of the Dragon Zord's fingertips hitting Cyclopsis straight on causing it to stagger backwards and off the Megazord. We then had our other Zords help the Megazord up off the ground and we all charge in towards Cyclopsis. "Take that." Goldar told us Before we were able to do anything, Goldar then slashed down upon all our Zords causing all the Zords to fall to the ground. "Shields are down." Kat stated "Us too and one more hit, and we're finished." Kimberly added "We got to do something fast." Zack stated "Your right. Paul, the Gorilla Zord." Jason instructed "I'm on it bro. I just hope the Gorilla Zord is powered up enough to help. I call upon Xavier." I called out Suddenly, Xavier appeared in my hand. "I need Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord power now." I called out Suddenly, the Gorilla Zord came barrowing down through the mountains. "Alright, there it is." Jason called out "Alright, Gold Gorilla Zord, convert to Warrior Mode now." I called out Suddenly, the Gold Gorilla Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode. "Oh please, not this old story again." Goldar stated Goldar then grabbed the Gorilla Zord with its chain and raised up into the air. "Hang on, I'll free you." I called out pushing a few buttons I then have the Dragon Zord do its Tail Whip. "Not so fast Green Ranger." Goldar stated Goldar then sliced the Dragon Zord's tail in half. "What the heck?" Justin wondered "It just cut through the Dragon Zord's tail." I stated "That's right, and you can now have the Gorilla Zord back." Goldar told me Goldar then threw the Gorilla Zord releasing the chains around it causing it to crash into the Dragon Zord making both Zords going down to the ground. "Oh, no." Zack stated "Both Zords are down." Billy stated Lokar then shot lightning bolts at the other Zords sending them all to the ground as well. "Power pods are gone. We can't move." Trini stated "Same here, all controls just shut down." Aisha stated "Weapons are out." Zack stated "I can't believe it." Rocky complained "This can't be how it ends." I muttered "They're all yours, Rita." Lokar stated Meanwhile back inside Rita's Palace "Power Rangers, got ya." Rita stated "Wowee! The Power Rangers are finished." Squatt mentioned "Yeah, I'm going to enjoy this. Take that. Yes." Rita stated firing her Magic Wand at the Rangers' Zords Meanwhile back in Downtown Angel Grove Suddenly, a powerful beam of some kind hits our Zords beginning to cause our systems to overload. "It's overloading." Jason called out "Circuits are out." Trini stated "We're coming apart." Zack cried out "I can't get my Zord to respond." Justin called out "The Prehistoric Megazord's systems have all been disabled and systems are overloading." Angela stated Suddenly, our Zords begin to dissolve. "Rangers, abandon ship." Jason told us We all then teleported out of our Zords. Normal POV Suddenly, the Zords completely dissolves disappearing from the city completely. Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Park Paul's POV Suddenly, all of us were transported back to Angel Grove Park and have demorphed in the process with Justin going back to his normal height. We all then stand up and walk off the stage. "You guys okay?" I questioned "Yeah." Kimberly and Trini confirmed "Yeah, I'm ok." Justin confirmed Jason then reached for his Communicator. "Jason to Command Center." Jason said into the Communicator Nothing came through but dead air. "Jason to Command Center. We have an emergency." Jason said into the Communicator Again nothing came through but dead air. "Rita's undoubtedly jamming the frequency." Billy stated Category:Power Rangers Category:Story